ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
He Has Landed
He Has Landed is the fifteenth episode of Ben 10: Biomniverse, and the fourth episode of Season 2. Created on December 27, 2016. (The 11th Anniversary of Ben 10) Previous Episode (title): The Revengers Previous Episode (continuity): The Shrouding Next Episode: Spanning Eons Plot Last time on Ben 10: Biomniverse... well who cares what happened last time. That was 2 and a half years ago. If you liked it then, good for you! Perhaps you can imagine what it would be like if the show had continued as originally planned. But it didn't; the universe was recreated, the biomniverse was established, and everything you know is wrong. (Theme song.) Ben wakes up somewhere at nighttime. (Ben): Toepick Face! Where am I? ...yeah that sucks I'll use "Son of a Walkatrout"... but actually where am I?! Ben stands up and sees Bellwood behind him. (Ben): I'm on the outskirts of town. Ok, that's totally normal. Except it's not. A newspaper flies into Ben's face. (Ben): Grr! How does a newspaper even get all the way out here? Ben turns to the front page and reads the headline. (Ben): A Bellwood Bugle exclusive: Plumber Magister Patelliday of the Piscciss Volann found dead... WHAT?! Ben stares at the paper more closely. (Ben): Dead? Patelliday's dead? When did THAT happen? This makes no sense, how could... where was I?! Ben notices the date on the paper. (Ben): Today is December 27, 2016? How is that possible? I thought it was June 2014, I just finished school... Ben fumbles with his jacket and pants pockets. (Ben): Where's my Plumbers badge? I need to get out of- Ben pulls a badge out of his jacket pocket and notices a Vligax-looking seal on the front of it. (Ben): -here. Ben turns the badge over. (Ben): Property of the Vilgaxia Force? What the scrap is the Vilgaxia Force? Well besides a bad thing, I mean. Ben chucks the badge as far as he can throw it. (Ben): Ok why can I not remember the last 2 and a half years? Why... Ben looks at the palms of his hands. (Ben): Why have I not AGED in the last 2 and a half years? Was I frozen in suspended animation or... Ben starts pacing, and speaking frantically. (Ben): Ok let's see. My name is Ben Tennyson. I am 17 years old... I think. I'm wearing the Omnitrix, a device- Ben stops suddenly. He notices that he is wearing the Biomnitrix, not the Omnitrix. (Ben): Scratch that, I'm- Ben suddenly kneels on the floor and blacks out. He instantly awakens, panting. (Ben): I'm wearing the Biomnitrix. I'm not sure how I got it, but I know what it does. I've used it many times. Ben stands up again. (Ben): Well that was strange. What else can I remember? Ben scrolls through the Omnitrix on his right arm. (Ben): Lots of alien forms I've never used. And Mimic, of course. Wait how do I know who Mimic is again? Ben shrugs and proceeds to go through the Omnitrix on his left arm. (Ben): The ones I've used, plus their Ultimates. Hang on what? Ben stops mid-scroll. (Ben): That's where Way Big is supposed to be. Why is his symbol just a shadow now? Ben scrolls rapidly. (Ben): All the rest of them are there and visible. What happened to Way Big? A large shadow falls over Ben. (Ben): That's odd. I thought it was night. Ben turns around, and then looks up in shock. (Ben): Wow... that's a BIG alien. An enormous figure is standing a few yards away from Ben. It is dark, so Ben cannot exactly make out the figure. What he can tell is that the figure has a humanoid-type body, and a blinding bright, glowing face. (Extraterrestrial): Greetings, life-form of this planet. I have need of your assistance, if you have the knowledge. (Ben): Uh... are you an ET? (ET): That is not a term in my vernacular. Elaborate. (Ben): An extraterrestrial, I mean? That's kinda my area of expertise. (ET): In terms of your planet's populations, that is a correct assumption. I am not of your world. (Ben): Alright Mr. Big Alien Dude. My name is Ben Tennyson. What do you need help with? (ET): I require directions to a specific location here. I ask that you take me to where I need to go. (Ben): You know it's been a crazy enough day already, so- (He pauses mid-sentence) Wait a second. I don't know why, but I vaguely recall somebody saying that if I help you, I can get Way Big back. (ET): ... (Ben): Sure, ET! I'll take you wherever you're going. In return, you're going to help me get Way Big back. (ET): Incorrect. You will do as I ask, not the other way around. (Ben): It's called a DEAL, man. I don't know how YOU do thing, but we will BOTH do things for each other. (ET): That is not how this works. You wanted "Way Big"? I am way big. Obey me or be crushed by my heel. (Ben): Sorry, but getting rid of me is going to be harder than you think. I have this thing called an Omnitrix. (ET): Elaborate. (Ben): Wait, what?! You haven't heard of the Omnitrix? EVERYONE has heard of the Omnitrix. (ET): Evidently not everyone has heard of the omnitrix, because I have not heard of the omnitrix. (Ben): Fine. These green things on my arm are a powerful weapon that can destroy you instantly. (ET): (Pauses) Very well. If you assist me, I will give you Way Big back. (Ben): Awesome, ok! Where do you need me to take you? (ET): 45.5231° N, 122.6765° W (Ben): Whoa, let me look that up on my phone. Ok so Portland? Sure I can teleport us there. Let me grab my- Ben remembers something. (Ben): ...my badge. Hang on a minute. (Ben runs to where he threw his badge, which is now at the ET's feet). (ET): Your teleporter looks extremely small. (Ben): Yeah, suddenly I remember that this badge can teleport things. How convenient. And away we go! Ben presses the button on the badge, and he and the ET are instantly transported just outside of Portland. (Ben): Here we are! What does a big guy like you need over in that place? (ET): Not there. (It points to the mountains beyond them.) There. (Ben): Oh. Ok sure, we can get there in like 5 minutes. Let's go hiking. The pair start walking, Ben making sure to avoid the ET's steps so to not accidentally get stepped on. (Ben): You know, if I had Way Big right now, I might be even taller than you. (ET): Inform me of this way big you continue to speak of. (Ben): Oh, right. If you don't know what the Omnitrix is then of course you have no idea who Way Big is. So the Omnitrix, well technically right now I'm wearing a variant called the Bi-Omnitrix, is a device that allows me to transform into other alien species. (ET): Transform? (Ben): Was that the hint of a question I heard in your voice? (ET): Incorrect. I am merely surprised that you coincidently chose to use the term. Continue. (Ben): My Biomnitrix has two functions. The one on my right arm allows me to use aliens that I previously have not been able to. The one on my left arm allows me to use familiar aliens, as well as their Ultimates. (ET): Elaborate. (Ben): While using those, if I tap my Omnitrix symbol again, they become evolved and more powerful. (ET): Interesting. (Ben): I'm glad you agree! Here, let me show you an example. Right off the bat I have listed Ripjaws, whose Ultimate is pretty sick. Next is Benwolf, whose Ultimate I have not even tried yet, but it's probably also sick. If you look here... (Ben scrolls to Way Big's shadowed symbol) this is Way Big. He's one of my most powerful aliens. His species are called To'kustars, and I only used his Ultimate form, the evolved To'kustar, once, in an emergency. He's strong and his Ultimate is stronger, but right now I can't use him at all. Can you help? (ET): Affirmative. (Ben): Great! And we're almost there, by the way. What do you need to do there? (ET): (It stops and looks at Ben, then continues walking.) I need to establish contact with my home planet. (Ben): "ET phone home?" (ET): Correct. I must "phone home". (Ben): Why in the mountains? (ET): I previously established a communication dish there, decades ago. Then I returned, but now I'm back. (Ben): Ok whoa whoa whoa. You were here a long time ago? Sorry you HAVE to tell me your story, man. (ET): Very well, but I will be brief. I was stranded on Earth before, and my comrades and I modified a deep-space radio telescope so we could speak with our home planet again. A series of events occurred in which we were all able to return, except that a little more than 2 and a half years ago, our world was destroyed. (Ben): Oh man, that's horrible. (ET): That isn't all. Our entire existence was put on a loop, as in recent events continued to happen over and over again. Some of my friends returning to this planet. My own death. Our planet's destruction. (Ben): Soo how did you get here? (ET): It was 5 days ago. I was in the middle of the cycle, about to be transformed like my fellow brethren, when suddenly a light appeared in front of me. Logic dictated that running towards it and taking my chances was better than perpetually dying again. It turned out to be a hole right above this planet, and I fell in. For some reason, I landed across the country rather than where I was supposed to be. But then I found you. (Ben): You... fell? Sounds right, my whole world is weird like that. Well welcome back! Is that it up ahead? The pair have arrived at a clearing. Ahead of them stands a modified giant satellite. (ET): Affirmative. (The being moves towards the dish, and attaches wires to its chest. A beam from the satellite shoots into space, opening up a portal. The being detaches the wires from itself. The portal remains.) (Ben): Cool you did it! Can you help me get Way Big back now? (ET): No. (He pulls out a giant-sized pistol from seemingly out-of-nowhere, and aims it at Ben). I will not. (Ben): Hey whoa! (ET): You are a potential detriment to our plans. (Ben): Our? (ET): My brethren are on the other side of the portal I manifested. (Ben): Hold on, we had a deal! (ET): And I broke it. (Ben): You're nothing but a con! (ET): I prefer to think of myself as a master of deception. Prepare to be eliminated. (Ben): Not if I have anything to say about it! (He scrolls through his left Omnitrix furiously.) (ET): You will not do that. (The being grabs Ben by the left arm and lifts him up.) (Ben): Hey! Let me go you! (The Omnitrix on Ben's left arm begins to glow.) (ET): What the- (The being drops Ben as the transformation begins.) (Ben): Way Big! It is now the extraterrestrial's turn to look up. (Way Big): Well what do you know? You DID give me Way Big back. It's payback time, scum. (ET): Not if I have anything to say about it. (The being aims its blaster at Way Big.) (Way Big): Nice try, but most weapons can't hurt- The extraterrestrial shoots Way Big in the shoulder, who falls backwards in pain with a loud thud.) (Way Big): OW! (Looking at his heavily bruised shoulder) What the... How did you do- Way Big looks up to see the extraterrestrial standing on his chest, aiming its blaster right at his face. (Way Big): ...that. (ET): I am a very skilled fighter. All of my brethren are. In some universes, we have made our enemies extinct. (Way Big): In some... universes? (His eyes flash suddenly.) Are you... of this multiverse? This megaverse? (ET): My universe, and most likely my multiverse, is nothing like yours. There are too many fundamental differences and factors to list. We probably belong to different megaverses entirely. ((Way Big): (Looks up at the portal) I just helped you do all of this, didn't I? Conquer this whole multiverse? (ET): It could have been any life-form, not you. You weren't even the thing that brought me here, it was a light. (Way Big): You are taking advantage of this biomniverse that has been created! I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT! Way Big moves his arm towards his chest, where his Omnitrix symbol lies. In an instant, the extraterrestrial jumps off of Way Big and lands right beside him. It shoots its blaster at Way Big's Omnitrix symbol. It sparks. (Way Big): What did... WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! (ET): You so carelessly informed me earlier about your more powerful Ultimate form, and how to become it. I simply took it out of the equation. It looks like YOUR Evolved To'kustar, your ET has been defeated. Not me. (Way Big): I think you forgot something essential to your precious equation. Way Big suddenly grabs the extraterrestrial and throws him through the portal. (ET): NOOOOOO!!! We will come after you, Ben Tennyson! Know that! Soundwave Superi- (He disappears.) (Way Big): (Kicking the dish off, closing the portal) That takes care of that. (He times out.) (Ben): Now let me check something. (He scrolls through the Omnitrix on his left arm.) Yes! Way Big is back! Ben notices something. (Ben): No... (He scrolls through both Omnitrixes, noticing many alien symbols are now shadows.) NO!!! Ben sits on the ground, defeated. (Ben): That ET not only got rid of Ultimate Way Big, his blaster nullified most of my aliens! Ben looks at the sky. (Ben): Well at least I stopped him. Ben takes out his badge and teleports away as the episode ends. Characters Good Guys: Ben Magister Patelliday (mentioned) Aliens: Way Big * Ultimate Way Big (mentioned) Villains: The Vilgaxia Force (mentioned) The Extraterrestrial (First appearance)Category:Episodes Category:Season 2